A remote keyless entry system for a vehicle typically includes a portable remote control unit and a base station. The portable remote control unit such as a key fob is carried by an operator of the vehicle. The base station is mounted in the vehicle. The fob may have buttons or the like which when actuated by the operator causes a transmitter in the fob to transmit a corresponding command signal to the base station. The base station includes a receiver to receive the command signal from the fob. The base station validates and decodes from the received command signal the requested vehicle function to be executed and causes the appropriate vehicle system to perform the requested vehicle function. Vehicle functions which may be controlled in this manner include locking and unlocking the vehicle doors, opening the vehicle truck, sounding a vehicle alarm or formed in an emergency, and vehicle immobilizer, keyless engine start, remote start, vehicle locating functions, etc.